


Smoking cigarettes and watching Captain Kangaroo

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine is smoking on his deck in the early morning hours, thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking cigarettes and watching Captain Kangaroo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the lovely Kelly as a Christmas present. It stemmed from some conversation about some pictures that were released from _Small Town Saturday Night_ of Chris smoking. And of course, it all went downhill from there. She said something about 'writing 500 words about him smoking.' So I did. Actually, it's 866. This is a PWP unbeta'ed bit of ~~porn smoking kink~~ fluff for her. Links to smoking pics for Chris, Zach and the TOS reference are at the end of the fic. By the way, yes, smoking is bad. But, for some of us, very sexy. If that's not your thing, please don't read. For the rest of us, carry on! Bonus points for those that know the song used for the title!  &hearts

Chris Pine stepped out onto his balcony. It was dark, well, at least as dark as it got in LA at 3 am. Even with the early hour, the lights from the city still cast a glow in the sky. He sighed as he sat down in the deck chair and grabbed a cigarette from the pack, lit it expertly, and inhaled deeply. He leaned back and blew the smoke out, tapping the ash on the ashtray as the nicotine and other chemicals hit his brain and he relaxed a little.

He took another long drag, hollowing his cheeks some while savoring the addiction. He sat up before exhaling, blowing the smoke down onto his hands as he reached for the pack of cigarettes on the side table. The current smoke hanging from his lips, he turned the pack over in his hands, and opened it. There were only 4 left. He'd have to get another one out in the morning. Even though he still had a half a cigarette about ready to ash on his leg, he grabbed another one out and put it behind his ear. Chris grabbed the smoke from his mouth, tapped the long ash quickly, and took another drag before stubbing it out, getting the lighter from the table and leaning back into the chair.

Chris folded his hands across his chest and stared up at the ceiling of his balcony. He really should be in bed, sleeping, or trying to, anyway, but whatever. Yeah, he had to be somewhat functional in a couple of hours, but fuck it, that's what coffee was for. He'd been as busy as fuck for the last 3 months, if he wanted to sit outside at early o'clock in the morning and smoke, then, damn it, he was going to do just that.

Chris picked up the lighter from his chest, and took the cigarette from behind his ear, lighting it as soon as it was in his mouth. He sighed contentedly as he lounged in the chair. He closed his eyes. Finally, he thought. I'm getting tired. About damn time. He took another drag and let his arm fall limply over the arm of the chair.

He knew he shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health, Katie told him. You know the second hand smoke kills other people too, honey, his mom told him. Your mom is right you, know son, his dad says. Right after he bums a smoke off of him before he leaves, of course. His agent frowns upon it and his publicist just tells him not to do it too much in public. He hears them all, but that doesn't mean he listens. He's a grown man, 30 years old, he can do whatever the fuck he wants.

Chris has smoked for years, but it's gotten worse since the filming of _Trek_. Christ, Chris knew that taking over the iconic role of Kirk was going to be stressful, but really, he had no idea _how_ stressful it was at times. The secrecy, the long hours, the stunts, JJ and his diet coke addiction and subsequent hyperactivity. No wonder his habit increased. Usually it was just him and Zach, because if Chris thought being Kirk was nerve racking, Zach being the also iconic Spock with the incomparable Leonard Nimoy _right there with you_ meant Zach's smoking habit got ratcheted up a couple notches too. If anyone could have seen that scene. The new Kirk and Spock, in full uniform, on a back woods out of the way corner on their lot at Paramount, chain smoking on their short break, drinking coffee so they can keep up with JJ. The tabloids would have had a field day. But, as Zach told him then, there was at least one picture of Shatner and DeForest smoking during their _Trek_ run, so all haters can just fuck off.

Chris takes another drag lazily, studying the ash building and watching the burning ember in the semi darkness, it being the only real source of light where he was. Chris was finally relaxing, almost falling asleep, when he remembered one night in college. There was this girl-Karen, Krissa,- fuck if he could remember her name now, but she had a huge smoking kink, and she wanted to see him smoke while she sucked him off. And of course, Chris couldn't say no to a girl like that, so he did. And man, it was fucking hot, figuratively and literally. He got so caught up in what she was doing to him that the cigarette burned his finger. He smiled at the memory and shook his head to bring himself back to the present.

Chris took one last drag off the cigarette and stubbed it out along with the others in the ashtray. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, crossing his fingers together. He didn't know how long he'd been out here, he'd left his nuisance of a phone somewhere in his house. But he'd better get to bed. He rose, stretched and made his way into the house, not forgetting to grab the cigarettes and lighter before shutting the patio door behind him.  
~~~~~

 **Chris smoking:** [Here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/chrissmalltown.jpg), [ here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/chrissmokingstsn3.jpg), [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/chrissmokingstsn2.jpg) and finally, [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/chrissmokingstsn1.jpg)

 **Zach smoking:** [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/Karl%20Urban/zachsmoking2.jpg) and [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/Karl%20Urban/zachsmoking1.jpg)

 **And the TOS era pic of Shatner and DeForest smoking** is [here](http://i250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/billdeforest.jpg).


End file.
